Daughter of the Cyclops
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Scott Summers finds himself in a hospital in Northern France, he meets a younger version of Jean with several dangerous secrets that people would kill for…
1. Chapter 1

**Child of the Cyclops**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Scott Summers finds himself in a hospital in Northern France, he meets a younger version of Jane with several dangerous secrets that people would kill for…**

Scott found himself surrounded by bliss.

He thought he was in heaven.

Until he opened his eyes.

He squinted at the sudden bright lights that blinded him. A few seconds later, he realized that his special lenses were missing.

"NO!" he shouted, covering his eyes with his hands.

"It's okay, you're not going to hurt anyone." His ears followed the voice. "This room is specially designed for those with mutant abilities would be able to use their powers. Even I am a mere human in these rooms."

Scott cautiously uncovered his hands to see a young girl writing something down onto a clipboard. She turned away before he could get a good look at her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Jean?" he called out weakly, his voice but a loud croak.

He then read her name badge.

Alala Amazonia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Child of the Cyclops**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Scott Summers finds himself in a hospital in Northern France, he meets a younger version of Jean with several dangerous secrets that people would kill for…**

"Did you get anything out of our newcomer?" asked Doctor Colin Pinke.

"I'm afraid the only thing that I got out of him was a name; Jean," answered Alala Amazonia, shoving the clipboard into its holder as she shrugged off her lab coat. "And now, if you don't mind, I must get to band practice."

"Say hello to the guys for me, alright?" called out Dr. Pinke as Alala grabbed her guitar case and zipped out of the room.

~xXx~

"Heya, watzup?" called out Alala, entering the grand home of the elite Duchington family.

"Hey, Alala, we're in here!" hollered Christian, the drummer of the band _**The High Schools Cliques**_. Alala followed the sounds of the guys chatter and soon found herself in the front den.

"So what's the dealio, yo?" asked Alala, folding herself onto the floor and stretching.

"Well, we have a booking," announced

"Where?" asked Adam, the keyboardist with great interest in his voice.

"At the Paris Music Festival." Alala could tell that Aaron was excited.

"OHMIGAWD!" shrieked Alala, jumping up to do a little dance of joy around the room. "I cant believe this! This will be our breakout moment!"

"Which is why we need our costumes by next week, Alala," interrupted Sky, the backup vocals, looking at Alala with a smile.

"Aye-aye, captain!" chirped Alala with a perky grin. She ran to grab her messenger bag, which she pulled a giant sketching pad out off. She flipped it open to show five costumes.

Aaron was a jock.

Christian was an Emo.

James was a geek.

Sky was a skate punk.

And Alala was a cheerleader.

"I just want to get everyone's seal of approval before I start on the finished product," she announced, biting her lip nervously as she waited for the word.

"Looks great!" "I can't wait for the first fitting!" "Wow!" and "I like it!" rang out across the room as the four males crowded around the drawing notebook to see the pictures more clearly.

"Okiedokie, then, I'll start on the final product tonight. And before I forget…" Alala whipped out her measuring tape, causing for all four guys to groan out loud.

"Oh joy, here comes the molester," groaned Aaron dramatically, earning him a firm smack upon the back of his head.

"Who's first?" chirped Alala, eyeing each of her victims in the eye evilly.

~xXx~

Scott was intrigued by the nurse who had attended him.

She looked just like his Jean before…

Stop.

Don't even think of it.

But Scott's over intelligent mind was racing at a million miles an hour, placing the pieces of the puzzle into place.

Alala shared Jean's facial characteristics, body type, hair texture…

She was like a mini version of Jean.

But her eyes…

Her eyes weren't soft chocolate.

They were sapphire blue.

She had Scott's eyes.

The eyes he had before his accident and transformation into a mutant.

Now the only question was…

Actually, there were a hundred questions that Scott Summers wanted the answer to.

And he wasn't going to find them cooped up in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of the Cyclops**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Scott Summers finds himself in a hospital in Northern France, he meets a younger version of Jean with several dangerous secrets that people would kill for…**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Is everyone ready to have a good time?" shouted Alala to the crowd the following week. The huge throng of people roared out their reply as _**The High School Cliques**_ began to play their opening song.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel when I know you ain't there_

_It's no air no air_

_Let me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's no air no air_

_No air air (No)_

_No air air (No)_

_No air air (No)_

_No air air (No)"_

To say that the crowd went nuts would be an understatement. Alala looked over at her guys friends and grinned at them.

~xXx~

Scott watched _**The High School Clique**_ perform live on the news channels. He was impressed by Alala's vocal skins and her crew of musicians. It was obvious that they were experts when it came to their craft.

"_Boy, walk in the spot, he so fresh_

_He got what he need to impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question, chicks like "wooo..."_

_Girl, walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_

_She blowin' your mind with her asset_

_So Jessica Alba, fantastic_

_Instant classic, boys like "oooh..."_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)_

_Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)_

_Baby, I can see us kissin' like that (like that)_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_He said "girl ya winning" (girl)_

_She said "boy where u been at" (where you been)_

_Stop talking, let's get with it_

_Just like that they..."_

Song after song, the band rocked out the crowds, playing dozens of popular tunes as the crowds shouted for more.

"_But I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again _

_What's wrong, what's wrong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs _

_She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes broken inside"_

Scott listened to the miniature version of Jean singing her heart out. Since he wasn't in the room that disabled his powers, he had his eyes firmly shut and had to rely on a little girl to lead him around.

He smiled as he remembered listening to Jean singing in the shower. She didn't have a good voice to sing with, but hey- one couldn't have everything, could they now?

"Alright now everyone. We're going to wrap up tonight with the National Anthem!" crowed Alala before beginning to sing in a sweet soprano voice.

"_Oh, say! Can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:_

_Oh, say! Does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Child of the Cyclops**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Scott Summers finds himself in a hospital in Northern France, he meets a younger version of Jean with several dangerous secrets that people would kill for…**

"Here she is!" crowed Dr. Pinke the following day when Alala entered the hospital. She blushed and flapped her hands at the small crowd of nurse, doctors and patients who were all applauding for her.

"Wow, thank you, everyone, but what is this for?" she asked, accepting a bouquet of pink and red roses from a little girl with purple eyes and tentacle-like braids.

"For the show last night," answered Dr. Pinke.

"OHMIGAWD! You all watched it?" yelled Alala, blushing an even deeper crimson in color, which strongly clashed with her bright red curls.

"Of course we did, and you were even better than we all thought!" announced a young man with purple skin and blue hair.

"Thank you all so kindly," muttered Alala, going to grab her lab coat and clipboard. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to make my rounds, please."

~xXx~

Scott was in his new bedroom, sitting on his bed when Alala entered again.

"Hello," she chirped brightly.

"Jean?" he asked, tilting his head in her direction. He smelled roses- her favorite flowers.

"I'm afraid not, sir," she answered him, setting a tray with delsious smelling food onto the table in front of him. She turned to leave but froze when he spoke.

"Please don't leave."

"Okay." Alala reentered the room and sat in the only chair, plush red fifties styled seat.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Alala Amazonia," she answered, wondering why he didn't look at her.

"How old are you?" he asked then.

"I turn eighteen in February," she informed him. "February fourteenth, to be exact."

"Tell me about your parents," urged Scott.

"Well, I was adopted when I was just a few days old. From what my adopted mom told me, my biological mom couldn't keep me. When I was seven years old, I found out why."

"Why?" Scott was really interested now.

"Because I'm a mutant," she informed him with a cheeky grin.

"What can you do?" asked Scott eagerly.

Alana took a deep breath and then puffed it out, blowing her longish bangs out of her sapphire blue eyes. "Well, I have super speed, super strength, super agility and super reflexes. I can also recuperate quickly from most injuries, and I also show some signs of having powers related to empathy and psychometry. And oh yeah, apparently I also have an eidetic memory, however that doesn't really count, seeing as how I'm like a super genius or something."

"Wow," whistled Scott from in between his teeth. He reached out a hand and found Alala's face. She held still for him to explore her features, she mind wondering why he was asking all these questions.

Finally, Scott sat back and dug out his wallet. He flipped through the bills until he found the picture he was looking for. He dug it out and handed it to Alala.

"Mom?" she whispered. "You know her?"

"I did." The answer was sad and grief filled.

"What happened?" she asked then, laying her hands onto his arm.

Scott began the tale of how he lost Dr. Jean Grey, the love of his life.


End file.
